


The Strawhat Pirates Walk Into a Restaurant

by HighlyOpinionatedNerd



Category: One Piece
Genre: but if you do at least tell me why, i hope you enjoy, incidentally drunk Zoro and Law were really fun to write, recent events in the manga have made me sad, so i wrote this to make myself feel better, so please don't hate me, so you'll just have to pretend, the first rule of this fandom is not to ask questions or try to obey the laws of physics, there isn't actually a place for this in the storyline, this is actually my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOpinionatedNerd/pseuds/HighlyOpinionatedNerd
Summary: The crew find themselves in open water without any food! Fortunately for them, they are picked up by a luxury cruiser. Unfortunately for the staff of the cruiser, they decide to indulge themselves in an all-out drinking contest while aboard.





	

“How could I have let this happen?” howled Sanji, throwing his arms wide in a gesture that took in all the open cabinets in the galley. With every open door, the gravity of their dire situation became clearer and clearer.

The Strawhats had very little food supplies, and they were still a few days out from the nearest island. Nami had already checked the calculations three times, and was in the process of checking a fourth time. She sat pouring over maps, writing numbers on a scrap piece of paper and muttering to herself, Robin looking over her shoulder.

Usopp sighed and looked towards the horizon, squinting his eyes against the bright morning sun that was reflecting off the surface of the sea. “I’ll go get the fishing rods,” he grumbled, shuffling off in the direction of the belowdecks storage closet.

“There there, Sanji,” Brook patted Sanji on the shoulder. “No one blames you for this.”

“I do, actually,” Zoro said flatly. “If it’s anyone’s job to make sure Luffy doesn’t eat all our food, it’s you, you shitty cook.”

Sanji rounded on Zoro and was clearly about to give the green-haired swordsman a piece of his mind, but before he could say anything Nami approached from behind and swatted him on the top of his head. 

“Enough fighting! We have bigger problems right now, and casting blame isn’t going to help us any. I want us moving as fast as possible. Zoro, Chopper, get out there and give me full sails,” she commanded, pointing off in the direction of the aft rigging. 

Zoro made a face, but even he and Sanji knew better than to argue with Nami, especially on an empty stomach. 

Luffy, who had until that moment had been busy scavenging for breakfast, emerged from the galley looking forlorn. “I’m hungry,” he whined. “I didn’t even have a snack last night…”

“You didn’t?” asked Sanji. “Then how is it that we’re out of food?”

“Yeah, we restocked after we left the last island, so we should have plenty,” Franky chimed in. “I remember lining up the crates for loading. Uh, but now that I’m thinking about it I don’t remember seeing them on board.”

There was a long pause while everyone tried to remember seeing the supply crates get loaded. “Luffy,” Nami said slowly, “if I recall correctly you were on loading duty with Chopper.” She leaned in, hands on hips, eyes narrowed. “Luffy, what happened to the food.”

Luffy blinked, face blank. “Ah, I remember; we got distracted. Guess we forgot.” He laughed, the kind of genuine laugh that let his crewmates know that he did not understand the severity of the situation in the slightest. 

“You got DISTRACTED?!” screeched Nami, grabbing the front of Luffy’s vest and shaking him violently. “What could possibly be more interesting than making sure that we don’t all starve to death!!!”

“There was a magician! You guys missed it, but he made a pigeon disappear, and he even pulled a coin out of Chopper’s nose!”

Everyone in the immediate vicinity hit Luffy at least once and Nami shouted at Chopper for a full 10 minutes.

 

By afternoon it was painfully clear that they were making little progress. The winds were slow and unfavorable, Franky had explained multiple times that the supplies necessary to use any of the Sunny’s special functions had been in the unstocked crates, and tempers were running dangerously high.

They had taken down their skull-and-crossbones flag and replaced it with an orange and black distress flag, hoping to indicate to any passing ships that they required assistance. But so far they had seen no one, and all they could do was wait and try to catch some food themselves. 

The Strawhats kept a total of four fishing rods with them in case of emergency, and Franky had managed to improvise two more from some odds and ends on board. Nami had taken total charge of the situation, assigning Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Brook to fishing duty. Brook had to keep tugging on Zoro’s sleeve to keep him from nodding off. 

Nami stood at the wheel, surrounded by unrolled maps, constantly assessing the wind and making minute adjustments. Chopper sat in the crow’s nest, in his large bipedal shape, on the lookout for any nearby ships. Robin sat on the lawn, carefully weaving a fishing net, although those with rods had gone several hours without producing much result.

“Where. Are all. The fish?!” exploded Usopp after a few minutes of silence.

Sanji puffed angrily on his cigarette. “This is open water, so there should be plenty. I don’t understand it, it’s like someone has been fishing here besides us.”

“I think I’ve got one,” announced Franky, sitting up straighter and pulling on his makeshift fishing rod. The line, which was made up of thin strips of cloth tied together, strained and finally snapped altogether. Franky toppled over and landed on his back with a loud oof .

Nami groaned and leaned her head back. “I’m surrounded by idiots! At this rate we’re all doomed…”

“Oi guys, I think I see something!” Chopper called down, pointing. Everyone immediately looked around, and within seconds they could see it too: a large ship had come into sight off the port side.

Those at the rails abandoned their fishing rods and ran in a clamoring mass to the other side of the deck, waving their arms and jumping up and down. The other ship must have noticed them because it altered course to match their position. 

As it came closer, the Strawhats slowly began to appreciate how large it actually was. Almost as big as a Marine warship, but much flatter and wider. In fact, it looked less like a ship and more like a floating, vaguely ship-shaped building. There were two enormous paddle wheels at the back of the ship that were turning slowly yet forcefully, moving it forward. 

The building part of the ship was at least seven stories high, with an open-air roof. Vague silhouettes of people could be made out moving along the covered walkways at each level. Though many colorful banners and flags were hung from walls and windowsills, none bore the sigils of the Marines, nor the embellished skull and crossbones flaunted by pirates. 

One could practically see the stars in Luffy’s eyes. “Awesome!!!”

“Ah!” exclaimed Robin as the building-ship began a smooth turn that would put them parallel to the Sunny. “I do believe I know what that is; it’s an inter-island passenger cruiser.”

“What are intro… whatever you just said, Robin?” asked Chopper, making his way down from the crow’s nest and morphing smoothly into his normal shape. 

“People pay to ride these cruisers back and forth between islands,” Robin explained. “That way they don’t have to worry about getting their own boats or about pirates that might want to attack them. Some of them are quite nice, or so I hear.”

Sanji cocked his head and leaned a little farther over the railing. “I think I’ve heard of those. One of my former coworkers on the Baratie got hired to work as a chef on one of these.”

“Chef?!” Nami threw up her hands. “That means they have food! We aren’t going to starve!” Usopp and Brook greeted this statement with relieved cheers.

“Just look at that handling,” said Franky admiringly. “I sure would like to see how they work the mechanics on that thing.”

The cruiser came close enough to cast a shadow over the Thousand Sunny. The crew milled about the railing, unsure as to their next move. Zoro opened his mouth to make a suggestion, but was interrupted by the opening of a window on the third floor, just above the Strawhats’ eye level.

A man’s head in a black bowler hat appeared in the open window. Even from a distance, his spectacularly blonde walrus moustache was easily visible. “I say,” he called down in a precisely annunciated voice, “you signaled distress?”

“Yeah,” Franky yelled back, “we’re out of food, and we need some supplies to make it to the next island. We’d appreciate some help- we can pay you for it.” Nami made a strangled sounding noise but didn’t object.

“I say! In that case, please consider yourselves in the care of the Silver Fox!” The man spread his arms to take in the giant bulk of the cruiser. “If you’d be so kind as to lower a plank, some of our people will come aboard and secure the towing lines. You may meet me on the ground floor whenever you are ready.”

 

Franky insisted on staying and making sure that the cruiser’s people (all of whom wore immaculate white and red uniforms) did their jobs properly, but in the end his worries proved to be unnecessary. Everything was taken care of swiftly and efficiently, and soon the Sunny was being towed behind the Silver Fox while the Strawhats went to meet their host.

The cruiser they had happened across appeared to be of the more high-end variety. The pirates entered through a large set of double doors, Luffy in the lead, and what they saw inside came as a surprise to everyone. 

The huge room they had entered would not have looked out of place in a five star hotel. The lobby (for want of a better word) even had a front desk and several comfy couches arranged around coffee tables. There were several large round windows on either side, bathing the room in warm late-afternoon light, but there was also an intricately worked chandelier hanging from the ceiling to light the room at night. The Strawhats walked inside, gawking and exclaiming. Nami remarked that suddenly she felt underdressed.

At the far end of the lobby, a shiny elevator door opened, revealing the man they had previously spoken too. He was very tall and almost unnaturally thin, dressed in a black suit that bore the crest of the Silver Fox on the breast. His walrus moustache was even more impressive in person.

“Well, I say!” he said upon seeing them. “That was quick. Welcome aboard, um…”

“We’re the Strawhat Pirates,” Luffy announced, stepping forward and putting a hand on his own chest. “I’m Luffy, the man who’s going to be the king of the pirates!”

Their host blinked and raised a single eyebrow. “Yes, that’s what a lot of pirates say, this far up the line. Please understand, we have no problem transporting pirates, but if you choose to make trouble for the crew or the other passengers, there will be consequences.”

“We have no such intentions,” Robin assured him with a smile. “We thank you for picking us up. What may we call you?”

“I say, where are my manners? I am Alaine, the head steward,” he said, doffing his bowler hat and bowing low.

Robin smiled again. “Mr. Alaine. We would gladly appreciate a place to freshen up before dinner. If you have available rooms, we will even pay to spend the night.”

“We will?” hissed Nami in Robin’s direction behind her hand.

“Yes, yes we will,” Robin said, never taking her eyes off Alaine. “It’s the least we can do to repay you for your troubles.”

Alaine didn’t look particularly thrilled at the thought of letting them stay overnight, but he eventually gave in to Robin’s reassuring smile. “As it happens, there are two free rooms,” he said. “It might be a squeeze to fit all of you in, but I would be happy to rent them to you for the remainder of the journey. The Silver Fox is scheduled to make port tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That trip would have taken us another two and a half days at our normal speed!” Franky sounded very impressed.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp immediately and loudly expressed their desire to stay the night, and there were no protests from the other crew members.  
“Well, I suppose that’s that,” said Robin cheerfully. “You may discuss the matter of payment with our treasurer.”

Nami crossed her arms and put on her haggling face. The rest of the crew set off to find their rooms and a change of clothes, leaving Alaine behind looking slightly worried at the prospect of arguing money with a pirate.

 

The boys’ room was somewhat crowded, but everyone could fit inside, which they did. There was much lively talk in the air as they all changed into more formal clothes (which they had fetched from the Sunny on Robin’s insistence). Luffy was typically only interested in food, but Usopp was of the impression that a luxury cruiser might have some great amenities or games to check out. Franky wanted a closer look at the mechanics of the giant paddle wheels, Chopper wanted a bath, Sanji wondered what the kitchen was like, and Brook was interested in the entertainment aboard. Zoro claimed that he only wanted to be able to sleep in peace, so they had better not be up all night making noise and moving in and out of the little room.

It took almost an hour for all of them to be made suitably presentable, and by then Luffy wasn’t the only one whose stomach was growling. They met up with Robin and Nami, who were rooming across the hall, and it was decided that they would put off any other activities in favor of finding the dining hall.

As they had come to expect from the Silver Fox, the dining hall was a very classy affair. It was a huge room that took up half the fifth level of the cruiser. Dozens of round tables with pristine white tablecloths and elaborate candleholder centerpieces were scattered around, all oriented so that the diners could have a clear view of the stage at the far end of the hall. 

“Nice,” remarked Sanji approvingly, studying the layout with a practiced eye. 

For the moment, the stage was empty. The dinner rush had just started, so there were many people in the hall, many of whom were waiting for their food to be ready. The atmosphere was one of pleasant conversation and candlelight, which was a far cry from the taverns that the pirates usually frequented. 

“Well, where should we sit?” asked Usopp, looking around for an empty table. 

“Oi,” Zoro said, pointing to a table on the left where a single occupant sat with an open book, slowly picking his food. “Isn’t that…”

Luffy gasped. “Torao!” he called, waving and moving over without any hesitation whatsoever. 

Trafalgar Law looked up from his reading. His expression quickly moved from one of surprise to wariness. “Mugiwara-ya? What are you doing here?” 

“Someone forgot to load our supplies at our last stop, so we came aboard to get some food,” Nami explained as the crew approached. “What about you? Don’t you have your own ship to run?”

Law looked as if he would rather avoid a long-term encounter with the Strawhats, but Luffy was already pulling up a chair at the table. He sighed resignedly and closed his book.

“You’re lucky a ship came along.” He reluctantly scooted over as chairs were pulled from nearby tables in order to make room for everyone. “I had to make a delivery in this part of the Line, and it wasn’t necessary to bring the rest of my crew.” 

The Strawhats immediately made themselves right at home, picking up menus and chattering away without a care. Law found himself stuck between Robin and Brook with barely any room to move his arms.

“Torao, are you going to finish that?” Luffy asked, indicating the plate of barely-touched greens. Law shook his head and Luffy inhaled the food within seconds.

“You know, it’s no wonder Alaine was acting so twitchy about letting us stay,” said Nami thoughtfully. “He didn’t know if we were going to start a fight.”

“Good thing it was us who came along, huh Torao?” Chopper grinned at Law from Brook’s other side. “You might have ended up with some unwanted company if not for us!”

Law muttered something under his breath about preferring a fight, which no one noticed except Robin.   
Shortly, a young waitress came out of the kitchen and nervously approached their noisy table. She was wearing a relatively clean white apron over her uniform and carrying a notepad with which to take orders. Her name tag identified her as Moca.

“Um, excuse me,” she said. No one noticed her at first. “Excuse me,” she tried, a little louder, “may I take your orders?”

Sanji twisted around in his seat. “Oh, what a beautiful waitress! This ship truly is full of surprises. Madam, you are-”

“Enough!” Nami, who was seated next to him, cut him off. She smacked his outstretched hand sharply. “Honestly, would it kill you to remember where we are right now? You’d better act appropriately or so help me…”

Zoro handed Franky the menu he had been studying. “What is there to drink on this ship?” he asked Moca.

She blinked. “We stock many different alcoholic beverages sir. Actually, the Silver Fox is rather well known for its rather high quality brandy,” she recited, gaining a small amount of confidence from being able to answer questions like with normal customers. 

“Brandy,” Zoro declared. “We’re going to need a lot of that.”

“And cola,” Fanky added.

Moca started scribbling furiously on her notepad as more and more orders were thrown at her. Privately she wondered if it was possible for ten people (eight people, one talking skeleton, and one small, furry creature) to eat all that food.

Law meekly protested that he didn’t need any more food, but he was as powerless to resist the Strawhats’ whirlwind of energy as Moca was. Robin assured him that they would pay for his share and proceeded to order a large portion for him. 

The waitress disappeared into the kitchen with their orders, and within a few minutes she returned with drinks for everyone, explaining that their food would be ready soon.

Sanji eyed his glass skeptically. “Wow, this really is high quality stuff. You’d better watch yourself Marimo, this is a much higher alcohol content than what you’re used to.”

“What’s that, dartboard eyebrows?” asked Zoro, who was already halfway through his first glass. “Afraid you won’t be able to handle it?”

“Wha… As if!” Sanji sputtered. To prove his point he took a long drink of the amber colored liquid.

Nami narrowed her eyes. “Hey, did you already forget what I just got through saying? You guys are supposed to be behaving yourselves. This isn’t the place to have a drinking contest.”

Luffy laughed. “If it’s a drinking contest, I could drink twice as much as any of you,” he said confidently. 

“Oh come on, Nami!” Usopp raised his own glass. “It’ll be fun to watch. No one said you have to participate if you don’t think you can do it.”

“Yeah, it’s not really like we would expect you to be able to keep up with guys like us anyway,” said Franky.

Nami snorted. “You know what? Fine. You guys asked for it.” She reached for her brandy amid a chorus of ‘ooooohhs’ from the earlier members of the crew who knew better than to underestimate Nami’s tolerance. 

“Then it’s settled,” said Usopp. “Drinking contest between everyone here. Ah wait, I guess we need someone to judge- Robin, will you judge for us?”

“Certainly,” Robin said, smiling and resting her chin in her hand. “Good luck to you all.”

“Wait, why are you including me in this?” demanded Law. “I never agreed to this.”

Usopp looked surprised. “What, you’re ok with taking this sitting down? This is a real challenge you know!”

Luffy banged his fist on the table. “That’s right! No self-respecting pirate would let this go without a fight!”

Law frowned, torn between wanting to remain sober and not wanting to lose face in front of the others. It seemed to him to be a no-win situation. Finally he gave in to the peer pressure and took a big gulp of brandy, eliciting cheers all around the table. 

As he put the half-empty glass back on the table, he knew that no matter what happened next, he would regret it in the morning. 

 

Within the hour, almost everyone at the table was very drunk. The other passengers aboard the Silver Fox had started to give them funny looks, and several of the snootiest had left the dining car in a huff. 

Moca had brought course after course of delicious food, as well as round after round of brandy. A curvy woman wearing a green dress and a feathered hat had taken the stage with her accompanying band and started singing sea ballads in a husky voice. The Strawhats always, without fail, applauded rowdily after every number.

Robin sat in her seat, still sipping from her original glass of brandy, and watched the situation slowly degenerate around her. Drinking competitively wasn’t usually a formal thing for the crew. Even Zoro never let himself get really drunk, so as to make sure that his reflexes wouldn’t be compromised. But this time, everyone really was going all out. As a judge, she determined to be totally impartial, and to let her crewmates do whatever they were going to do without interrupting them. A little voice in the back of her head whispered that this might turn out to be a very bad idea, but she knew that whatever happened, they could handle it. 

What she hadn’t counted on, however, was that without any kind of voice of reason, the drunk pirates began to run totally amok. 

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky, the three who proved to be the least tolerant, were the also the first to utterly destroy Nami’s earlier stipulations about good behavior. Franky and Usopp were dancing on tabletops, recounting exaggerated versions of their adventures before anyone had the chance to warn them against it (not that any of the Strawhats were inclined to do so anyway). Chopper simply lay passed in his chair at the pirates’ table, occasionally muttering something about missing the snow in his sleep.

After one of their waitress’ many trips to their table with refills, Sanji decided to chase after her and somehow ended up in the kitchen. They found out later that he had disagreed with some of the Silver Fox’s chef’s methods, and proceeded to trash the kitchen while simultaneously fending off the kitchen staff and attempting to make chicken soup.

Brook somehow managed to climb onto the stage and take a guitar from one of the musicians. Strangely, the band members didn’t seem to mind that much. He performed a few highly unorthodox renditions of his   
greatest hits from his time as the Soul King, and the woman in the green dress even laughingly sang backup vocals.

Nami seemed to be less concerned with keeping her crewmates under control with every passing moment. She laughed loudly at every little thing, and kept trying to start up conversations with any of the other passengers that happened to pass by. Eventually she noticed a pair of young women across the hall and left the table altogether, declaring loudly that she was going to braid their hair. 

Zoro watched her go, squinting. “Luffy,” he said, “Nami just left. She… She can’t do that, can she?” He actually looked concerned, albeit quite blearily. “We can’t let her go jus’ like that. Oi, Luffy, how’ll we steer the ship? I can’t do it… I only have one eye now anyway...Namiiii, come back,” he called out. When she didn’t materialize back in her seat, Zoro appeared to give up. He lay his head on his arms and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Luffy wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to Zoro he was entirely caught up in watching Brook’s drunken show. He watched with an extremely contented expression on his face, as though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

Many of the other passengers were watching Brook’s show too. Instead of being upset by the inebriated antics of the rowdy pirates in their midst, they seemed to enjoy watching the scene unfold. A couple of the Silver Fox’s crewmen were standing anxiously in a back corner, trying to decide whether they should attempt to remove the Strawhats or not. 

Law sat still and silent in his seat throughout all of it, watching people running around and dancing. He looked sad and somehow small, like a schoolboy who wanted to speak but didn’t know if it was allowed. Robin sat beside him wondering vaguely how she was going to get them all into bed that night.

Suddenly Law turned and looked Robin right in the eye. By her count, he hadn’t drunk nearly as much brandy as some of the others, but she could tell by looking that a couple layers of his normally impregnable defenses had been torn down. 

Robin decided that the competition had, for all intents and purposes, ended a while ago. Since she was no longer obligated not to interfere, she reasoned, she should take the opportunity to talk to Law and maybe get an honest answer. “What’s on your mind, Torao?” she asked him.

“People like you guys,” he said, just a hint of unsteadiness to his speech. “They don’t even know you but they like you. That must be nice. I’ve never had that.”

Robin blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected such an introspective answer. “Nonsense, Torao. You have a whole crew of people who believe in you and are willing to follow your lead.”

Law nodded but still kept that melancholic look on his face. “I don’t know why they do that. There are much better people to lead them. I’m not really a good captain,” he added, gesturing over at Luffy across the table. 

He looked back at Robin. “I want them to like me,” he said, “but I don’t really deserve it. What if one day they all leave?” Robin was shocked to see actual tears welling at the corners of his eyes. 

She lifted a hand and gently patted his shoulder. “There, there, Torao. They won’t leave you. Like I said, they must be following you for a reason.” He sniffed and tried wiping his eyes on his sleeve, but it was clear that he was full on crying now. 

Luffy surfaced from his dreamy trance and looked around. “Robin!” he said, “why did you make Torao cry?!”

Robin giggled. The idea of her bullying Trafalgar Law to tears seemed particularly funny to her. Perhaps she herself was a little more tipsy than she had previously thought.

“I didn’t make him cry, Luffy. He’s just very tired is all. I’m going to bring him to his room now so he can get some sleep.” She rose from her seat and gently but firmly convinced the tearful Law to follow suit. “I’ll be right back, so stay here,” she instructed Luffy. He was attempting to prod Zoro awake and likely didn’t hear her, but she didn’t mind.

She kept her hand on Law’s shoulder as they walked towards his room, which was a few floors down. He eventually stopped crying but continued to sniffle all the way to the door. “I’m s-sorry, Nico-ya,” he said quietly as she unlocked the door with his key.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she told him. “Just go to sleep, ok?” He nodded meekly and shuffled past her. She watched him enter the room, sit down on the bed, and start clumsily pulling off his shoes. “Goodnight, Torao. Everything is going to be ok.”

After dropping off Law, Robin decided that it was bedtime for the rest of her crew as well. She brought them one by one from the dining hall to the rooms they had rented for the night. She supported most of her crewmates as they staggered unsteadily through the halls, and she had to essentially carry Zoro. By the time she had arranged everyone in bed for the night, it was quite late. She fell into her own bed and slept soundly through the night. 

 

The next morning found the Strawhat crew standing on the docks of a new island, having reclaimed the Sunny and tied her down. They had taken their leave from the Silver Fox early that morning. Alaine had politely but firmly expressed the wishes of the crew never to see them again, and Law had departed on his own business without speaking to them first. 

Everyone had a terrible hangover, and they agreed that none of them had any desire whatsoever to repeat the experiences of the previous night anytime soon. Even Robin, who had drunk the least amount out of all of them, was feeling the effects of the brandy. Zoro and Nami were barely functioning. Luffy didn’t even appear to be entirely conscious of what was going on around him, and stood in a kind of pained stupor. 

“Truth be told,” Nami remarked, “I don’t even remember most of it.”

“Me neither,” Sanji said, “but I woke up this morning with a weird bruise on my arm and broth spilled on my pants.”

They stood there on the docks, trying not to look at the bright sky or to listen to the bustle of the awakening town ahead of them. 

“I know we need to do some shopping,” said Usopp, “but it can wait right? We can go back to the Sunny and sleep a little longer, right?”

For a moment no one said anything, and they all just stood there. Then Luffy mumbled, “yeah, that sounds good.”

As one, they all turned their backs on the promise of new adventures and experiences in favor of the comfort and familiarity of their hammocks aboard the Thousand Sunny. The adventures would still be waiting for them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I hope you liked it! I'm still trying to figure out the formatting, but I don't think it looks too bad. Regardless of whether or not you liked it, I would greatly appreciate any feedback. I had fun writing it, even if it is exceedingly dumb (Drunk Zoro is my favorite). Here's to many more in the future!


End file.
